1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dwellings equiped with natural air-conditioning in which devices are provided for, on the one hand, trapping radiation of the solar radiation type whose wave length is comprised between 0.25 and 4 microns, and on the other hand, emitting radiation of the infra-red type whose wave length is comprised between 4 and 30 microns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known, in fact, that the energy spectrum of the atmosphere develops as indicated by curve A in FIG. 1 in which the wave length is plotted in abscissa and energy as the ordinate. In addition, the emission of infra-red radiation from terrestrial surfaces considered as black bodies, develops as indicated by the hatched area at B in this FIG. 1. Lastly, in this same FIG. 1, the visible radiation is shown by the hatched area at C.
The area comprised between 0.25 and 4 microns (radiation of the solar radiation type) corresponds to the energy captured and the area comprised between 4 and 30 microns (infra-red radiation) corresponds to the energy emitted: this energy may be emitted due to the characteristics of the atmosphere which has under certain atmospheric conditions, transparency properties (windows of the atmosphere) in these areas of wave length from 4 to 30 microns.
During the period of interception of the solar radiation, it is possible to create a flow of hot air, and during the period of emission of infra-red radiation, it is possible to create a flow of cool air.
In dwellings of this type and more especially arranged for collecting solar radiation, it has been proposed to include one or several thermal enclosures bounded by a frontage element exposed to the solar radiation and by a transparent outer wall designed to be traversed by the solar radiation. The air occupying the dwelling is heated in this enclosure to be subsequently distributed in the dwelling (heating of the dwelling) or directed to the outside (cooling of the dwelling by the creation of an induction of external cool air). Such dwellings are described in French Pat. Nos. 1,152,129 filed Mar. 1, 1956 and 7,123,778 filed June 29, 1971.
It has been observed, however, that the arrangement of the thermal enclosure along a frontage element presents a certain number of drawbacks among which may be mentioned two, enumerated below:
the impossibility of obtaining an emission of infra-red radiation to the atmosphere in sufficient proportions to obtain a cooling effect, PA1 incompatibility of certain styles of architecture, notably detached houses (low, enveloping roofings and forming canopies), PA1 incompatibility with certain types of buildings (industrial premises of large ground surface area having unsunlit facades and considerable areas of roofing), PA1 difficulty of location in towns (facades hidden from sunlight by neighboring buildings).